


Hinata and Koganegawa's (Incredibly Bad) Attempt at Matchmaking

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, M/M, Meddling, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Hinata and Koganegawa just happened to notice that Kunimi and Tsukishima's interactions in the group chat were far and few between, and Koganegawa knows exactly what to do.Set them up on a date, of course!!But things aren't exactly going according to plan...
Relationships: Kunimi Akira/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	Hinata and Koganegawa's (Incredibly Bad) Attempt at Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with this, but I really feel for Tsukki. xD
> 
> This is a giftfic/trade work for one of my good friends on Twitter! I hope you love it!! 
> 
> This story is mostly from Koganegawa and Hinata's points of view, and though KuniTsukki is the only couple in it, they only actually play a brief part. 
> 
> Without further delay, please enjoy!

Koganegawa isn't stupid. 

He's a little dense sometimes, sure, but contrary to popular belief _ (Futakuchi-senpai), _ he knows how to read between the lines. Or, in this case, between the bright green bubbles of text on his screen.

Putting everyone from the training camp into a group chat was a really great idea, Koganegawa thinks, but he can't help but notice how little Kunimi and Tsukishima seem to interact with one another in the chat. I mean, it's not like either one is very talkative anyways, but when Tsukishima sends a message while Kunimi is around, the Seijoh player suddenly goes silent, or vice versa. 

It's weird.

He can't be the  _ only one _ to have noticed it. But who does he ask about it..?

The decision is taken out of his hands when Hinata messages him one day.

_ 'So, this might sound strange, but have you noticed anything… WEIRD going on with Tsukki and Kunimi-san???' _

Koganegawa audibly gasps.

It's not just him!

_ 'Actually!! I have!!' _

Hinata is quick to call him.

“Really?!” Hinata cries as soon as he picks up.

“Really!!” Koganegawa nods his head violently, though no one is around to see it. “It’s like-! When Kunimi-san sends a funny meme, Tsukki-san sees it, but he doesn’t say anything, or like! When Tsukki-san tells us to stop bothering him-!”

“And Kunimi-san doesn’t say anything in return!” Hinata cries. Koganegawa nods his head vigorously again.

“Right?! Normally you’d like-  _ respond,  _ at least?? But they don’t talk to each other  _ at all??” _

_ “At all!”  _ Hinata repeats.

“Do you think something’s wrong?? Maybe they don’t like each other??” Koganegawa flops across the couch, phone pressed to his ear. “I thought they got along pretty well at the training camp…”

Hinata hums, “Mayyyybe..? Or!” Hinata perks up, “What if it’s the  _ opposite??” _

“The opposite?” Koganegawa gasps and sits up again, “You mean like they  _ like  _ each other??”

“Maybe that’s what it is!” Hinata crows. “Maybe they like each other so much but they can’t talk about it in the group chat because they’re  _ nervous!! _ Tsukki is pretty bad at showing his emotions, after all.” Hinata muses.

“And Kunimi-san seems pretty shy,” Koganegawa mumbles to himself. “That’s so sad, though! They can’t even tell each other that they like each other!”

“It is sad!” Koganegawa hears what sounds like Hinata flopping across a puffy object- his bed, maybe? “I bet having a boyfriend would make Tsukki less cranky. I wish there was some way we could help them.”

“Yeah…” Koganegawa blinks at the wall across from him. “Wait… What if we  _ did _ help them?”

“How?”

“What if,” Koganegawa goes scrambling off the bed and towards his desk to find a piece of paper and a pen, “what if we like- set them up on a date, but neither of them  _ knew _ it was a date??”

“Ohhh!! I like that idea!!” 

\---

“Hey Tsukki!”

_ “No.” _

“But I haven’t even said anything yet!!” Hinata whines. Tsukishima glares at him over the edge of his glasses.

“You didn’t have to.”

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi chastises gently, lips curled up in an amused smile. “At least let him  _ ask _ before you turn him down.” Tsukishima clicks his tongue, lip curling in distaste.

“Fine.” Yamaguchi motions for Hinata to go ahead and the shorter teen pounces on the opportunity.

“Okay, so, I was thinking last night that wouldn’t it be  _ so super fun _ to like go to the amusement park together?? Like me and you and-” 

“That sounds like the farthest thing from fun.” Tsukishima deadpans and Hinata purses his lips, trying not to show his irritation.

“OKAY. But what about-” he chances a quick glance at the notes written on his palm, “theeee aquarium?? With the fish and whales and-”

“Are you gonna list off every animal in the aquarium?” Tsukishima raises a brow and drops his chin into his palm, fixing Hinata with a bored stare. “What’s the point in going to the aquarium if you’re just gonna tell me about all of the animals right now?”

Hinata grits his teeth. “The arcade?”

“I was there last week. Nothing new to see.”

“The park?”

“What are we, twelve?” Tsukishima scoffs. Hinata slaps both his hands onto the desk, startling Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

_ “The museum?!” _

Tsukishima pauses for a long moment, eyes narrowed, before sighing.

“Alright.”

“Then what about-!” Hinata deflates, eyes wide. “Wait- wait really?!”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” Tsukishima clicks his tongue again. “When are we doing this thing? Who’s going? What time?”

“Wait, wait- one question at a time!” Hinata cries, scrambling for his phone in his pocket. “I was thinking this Sunday me and you could meet up with-”

“No.” Hinata fumbles his phone, wincing as it hits the desk with a loud smack.

“Why not?!” Hinata cries, drawing the attention of everyone in the classroom. Tsukishima scowls.

"Because I said so." He snaps. "I changed my mind- I don't wanna go anywhere with you."

_ "You-!" _ The first bell rings, cutting Hinata's angry tirade short.

"Shoo," Tsukishima waves his hand at Hinata without looking away from the window, "this isn't even your class." Yamaguchi rises from his seat and walks Hinata to the door of the classroom.

"Sorry, Hinata-kun," Yamaguchi sighs. "But, Tsukki  _ did _ mention that he has plans for Sunday, so I'm sure that maybe if you invited him again a different day he'd agree."

"I guess," Hinata sighs, trudging on to class. It's not until he's halfway into first period that Hinata realizes exactly what Yamaguchi said. Tsukishima told Yamaguchi he has plans… but Yamaguchi isn't part of them..?

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima do  _ everything _ together. Honestly, does Tsukishima even have any other friends? 

Hinata frowns at his notebook suspiciously.

Where is Tsukishima going that he wouldn't bring _Yamaguchi..?_

\---

"It was a no go here, too." Koganegawa reports mournfully. "Kunimi-san said he has plans on Sunday."

Hinata frowns at his bedroom ceiling. Something doesn't feel right… something… something…

"Gaaaah!" He drops his cell phone and rolls over to bury his face in his pillows. "I can't think!" His voice is muffled by the cotton and stuffing, but Koganegawa must have heard him anyways.

"Think about what?" Koganegawa's voice comes from the phone beside him. Hinata sighs as he drags the phone closer again, pressing it to his ear.

"Something just seems suspicious! I mean, they both just happen to have plans on  _ Sunday??" _

"Well, yeah, I mean… it's not uncommon to make plans for-"

"Maybe for Kunimi-san," Hinata barrels over the setter, "but Tsukishima never goes anywhere without Yamaguchi! I didn't even think he knew  _ how _ to!" 

"He came to the training camp without-"

"Kogane!" Hinata sits up in bed suddenly.

"Yes??"

"We need to find out what they're doing on Sunday!!"

\---

Hinata’s plan is relatively simple.

Find out where Kunimi and Tsukishima are going and follow them.

That’s it.

That’s the plan.

It shouldn’t be hard, but apparently no one knows where either of them are going??

“I told you, Hinata!” Yamaguchi sighs over the phone for a third time, “Tsukki really didn’t tell me where he was going! He said he had some stuff to do in town today, so not to worry about coming over, and-”

“What town??” Hinata asks, hurriedly pulling up his maps, “Did he mention a train ride? A bus? A ferry-”

“Hinata,” Yamaguchi interrupts, “don’t you think this is going a little overboard?? Tsukki is probably just spending some time with Akiteru before he has to go back to college! I know you wanted to hang out with him today, but you’re honestly starting to scare me.”

Hinata sighs, letting his head drop against the small metal table. Maybe Yamaguchi is right. Maybe he  _ is _ going a little overboard… It’s stupid for him to be sitting out here at a coffee shop waiting on Koganegawa to call him with information on Kunimi-san when there's not even any proof that the two of them are going out together today. There's no proof that any of this is even connected!

"You're right, Yamaguchi," Hinata sighs, "I'm sorry." Yamaguchi sighs again.

"It's alright, I understand. Honestly, I'm curious too, but we just have to wait until Tsukki feels ready to tell us what he did this weekend, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess." Hinata is pouting, he knows it, and Yamaguchi can obviously hear it in his voice if his laughter is any indication.

"Cheer up! I'm sure Tsukki will tell us all about it at practice tomorrow!"

"You, maybe," Hinata mumbles to himself. His phone beeps and Hinata pulls it away from his ear to check the caller id. "Ah, sorry Yamaguchi- someone is beeping in-"

"Sure! No problem! I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Hinata accepts the call from Koganegawa and reclines in his small metal chair, tugging his condensation covered cup closer, "Hey, Kogane. Listen, about the plan-"

_ "Kunimi-san is on a date today!" _ Koganegawa blurts, and Hinata blinks, surprised. 

_ "What?" _

"I asked Kindaichi-san and he said Kunimi-san was going on a date to the aquarium today! He's supposed to be meeting his date there around lunch!" 

"The aquarium- the local one?" Hinata asks, hurriedly gathering his plastic cup and satchel.

"As far as I know- wait, why??"

"Kogane, we're going to the aquarium!" Hinata nods, determined, as he throws his trash away and rushes to unlock his bike.

"But why??"

"Don't you see, Kogane?!" Hinata cries, "If Kunimi-san is going on a date with someone, that means we can't set him and Tsukishima up on a date! If Kunimi-san is going out with someone but Tsukki has feelings for him-!"

"That's so sad!" Koganegawa whines. "I thought Kunimi-san had feelings for Tsukishima-san too??"

"Maybe he does, but he's being pressured into going out with this person! Or maybe he likes this person?? And not Tsukki??" Hinata says, trying to figure out how to ride his bicycle and talk on the phone at the same time.

It isn't going well.

"Let's just meet at the aquarium!! We'll get to the bottom of this!"

"Right!"

\---

Hinata adjusts the brim of his cap, watching the crowd around the aquarium closely for anyone he might know, but so far, he hasn't seen anyone familiar.    
  
“Hinata? What are you doing in a bush?”

_ “Shhhh!!”  _ Hinata shushes the taller boy as he yanks him down into the bush as well. “I don’t want Kunimi-san to see us!”

“Is he here?!” Koganegawa pops his head out of the bush and looks around.

“Not yet!” Hinata pokes his head out as well, startling a couple walking past the hedge. “I haven’t seen anyone familiar yet.” He checks the time on his phone before scanning the quickly thinning crowd again and pursing his lips. The 2 pm dolphin show is scheduled to start in fifteen minutes- if that’s what Kunimi-san and his date had been going to see, they should have been there by now. “They won’t get good seats at this rate…” He mumbles to himself. 

“Hey, isn’t that Tsukishima-san..?” Hinata quickly looks up, following Koganegawa’s gaze to the cafe across the street. Hinata’s jaw drops when he sees Tsukishima exiting the cafe wearing nice black jeans and a blue hoodie, his trademark white headphones hanging around his neck and a brown satchel slung over his shoulder. He’s messing with something on his cell phone as he steps to the side, holding the door open, and Hinata rises to his feet.

“Tsukki-” Koganegawa yanks him back into the bush before he can say anything further. “What?!” Koganegawa frantically points across the street. Hinata gasps when he sees who’s following Kei out of the cafe.

_ “They were together?!”  _ Koganegawa stage whispers as the pair cross the street, heading for the aquarium. “Does this mean Kunimi-san is on a date with Tsukishima-san?!”

_ “I was right!”  _ Hinata crows before slapping his hands over his mouth. Koganegawa freezes next to him and Hinata is scared to even breathe. He looks out the small gap in the bush and a chill runs up his spine when he immediately locks eyes with Tsukishima. He backs away from the gap in the bush, Koganegawa quickly following, and begins crawling away along the bushline. “Abort mission! Abort mission!” He whispers urgently.

_ “What in the hell are you two doing?”  _

Hinata screams.

“Ts-tsukishima-san!” Koganegawa’s smile is forced and trembling, “Wh-what a coincidence, I-”

_ “Coincidence?” _ His glare is the fiercest Hinata has ever seen. “You’re telling me that mere  _ coincidence _ brought you to the shrubbery outside the aquarium I  _ just so happen _ to be visiting? The odds of that happening are so  _ incredibly low- _ you have better odds of me not  _ punching you in the face right this moment-” _

“Ts-tsukki, please! Spare us!” Hinata cries, hands partially blocking his face. He peeks out from behind his defensive position to look at the furious blond. “We were only trying to help! Honest!”

“Help _what?”_ he snaps, arms folded over his chest.

“We noticed that you and Kunimi-san had been acting odd around each other lately and we were  _ concerned _ and we thought maybe you two had  _ feelings  _ for each other and we wanted to help you confess by setting you up on a date that you  _ didn’t know _ would be a date because you two are so bad at feelings but then you were both  _ busy  _ and I got  _ suspicious _ and-” Hinata scrambles to explain as Koganegawa nods along behind him. Tsukishima pushes his glasses up as he pinches the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb, rubbing away the beginnings of a stress headache.

“So you just decided to what, stalk us?”

“No!” Hinata pauses, deflating, “Well… yeah…”

“You’re both insane,” Tsukishima sighs. “Completely and totally insane.”

“I know,” Hinata says mournfully, head hung. He can’t see Koganegawa behind him, but he imagines he must look the same. Tsukishima sighs heavily again.

“Whatever… it’s not like you two idiots actually messed anything up,” he grumbles, shoving his hands into his pockets. Hinata perks up again.

“Really?? It’s okay??”

“It’s not  _ okay,”  _ Tuskishima corrects immediately, “it’s  _ illegal.”  _ Hinata flinches. “But I’m willing to forget about it if you two will leave me and Kunimi alone and stop trying to play matchmaker.”

“We promise!!” the duo promise immediately. Tuskishima nods his head with finality. 

“Good. Now  _ leave.” _

\---

Kunimi is waiting by one of the jellyfish tanks when Tsukishima finally comes in. The shorter teen grins at him.

“Was that Chibi-chan?”

“Yep,” Tsukishima exhales heavily and purses his lips, “and Koganegawa.” 

“Ah. Well, you know the saying- two is better than one.” Kunimi shrugs. Tsukishima scoffs.

“Two  _ what? _ If we’re talking brains, zero plus zero is still zero.” Kunimi laughs and nudges Tsukishima.

“You’re awful.”

“You knew that before you asked me out,” Tsukishima laughs, leading the way to the dolphin arena. Kunimi smirks as he hums to himself.

“I did. It’s part of  _ why _ I asked you out."


End file.
